The First One
by CatsbytheGreat
Summary: While in Narnia, Peter was always the King sought after for marriage. This time Edmund finds himself falling in love with interesting results.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or the Pevensies. They are property of C.S. Lewis. Enjoy!**

King Edmund the Just stood on the balcony overlooking the entrance of Cair Paravel, the castle he and his siblings lived in during their reign of Narnia. On the brink of manhood at age eighteen, Edmund had grown tall and thin (though not quite as tall as his brother, the High King, Peter) and was known to be wise. Giggles made their way to him from below, coming from a girl. Edmund noted that none of the laughter came from Peter, and also noted that this was quite a familiar scene.

Ever since Peter and Susan had passed puberty (an unpleasant process for anyone) they had been sought after by many princesses and princes from other lands for their hands in marriage. More often than not, Peter turned away those princesses after they stayed in the castle for a day or two, much to their disappointment. In Susan's case, Peter and Edmund did most of the turning away. Sometimes this did not please their sister, but they did it anyway.

Edmund had not been asked for his hand in marriage. Every princess who had visited Cair Paravel had been after Peter. Edmund was not particularly bitter about this as he was generally a solitary person, but more wistful. He wanted to at least be considered.

Today, the situation was a bit different. Whereas Peter usually only received one princess at a time, today he was entertaining two. Both were best friends and came from kingdoms far away from Narnia and adjacent to each other. They were Princess Elizabeth and Princess Soraya. Edmund did not know much about Elizabeth, but it was Soraya's voice he heard from the balcony.

The sun was getting very hot and Edmund decided that, rather than listening to the giggling, he would go inside. He turned and opened the door and jumped back in surprise just as the person behind it let out a small gasp.

"Who-?" Edmund started, but realized as his eyes adjusted to the darkness inside that the person was Princess Elizabeth. Edmund had seen her briefly as she arrived the day before-he always helped Peter greet his guests-but up close he got a better look at her. She had golden hair, light blue eyes, and very fair skin. She was beautiful. Her cheeks were presently flushed from surprise.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth stammered, her voice very soft. "I-I didn't…you see…" She paused, composing herself, and then curtseyed. "Forgive me. I'm Princess Elizabeth. And you are King Edmund."

"I am," Edmund said, giving her a warm smile. "I saw you yesterday when you arrived. But…why are you not with King Peter? It is him you are here for, is it not?"

"It is, but I'm afraid I've been lost since breakfast," Elizabeth admitted.

"Well, I can help you then," Edmund said. "Peter and your friend Princess Soraya are just down by the entrance. I assume Peter was showing her the grounds. Would you like me to escort you there?"

Elizabeth frowned thoughtfully and Edmund felt his heart flutter, though he didn't know why. "Actually, I was wondering…Can you show me around the castle?" she asked. "I've been lost all day. I might as well learn where I actually was."

Edmund was momentarily startled. None of Peter's guests had ever wanted to spend time with him, even if it did just involve a tour of the castle. They had always been too set on Peter. He nodded, however, and the two of them began walking. "If you want, I can show you Peter's room," Edmund suggested. "He won't mind this, since he usually shows it to his guests himself-it's a big point of interest, apparently."

"That would be nice," Elizabeth responded, though she seemed to be thinking of something else. This something she voiced aloud not too long after. "You know, I find it amazing that you all rule a kingdom so young. My father started ruling when he was your age now, but I know you started ruling much younger."

"Well, we were prepared for it, I think," Edmund said. "After all, we did have to defeat the White Witch and free Narnia, which involved a whole war. After that, everything else seemed a bit easy in comparison, although some things are challenging…but we handle them well, I guess."

"Well, I think what you did during that battle was amazing," Elizabeth said, blushing slightly. "Destroying the Witch's wand and all."

Edmund blushed too and was glad that they arrived at their destination-his only response was, "Thanks…we're here." And he opened the door.

Peter's room had one thing in common with his siblings' rooms, and that was the huge window. The view was of the Narnian landscape, from the forests near the castle to the mountains in the distance. On the table near his bed were maps marked with battle symbols and plans and on the walls were weapons and beautifully drawn maps of Narnia.

"Wow," Elizabeth breathed, "This is…"

"Magnificent?" Edmund finished for her. She nodded and he added, "You can tell a lot about a person from their room." He grinned slightly as she took in the various maps and then the real Narnian landscape outside the window. Edmund loved the view and he knew Peter loved it even more. Aslan had assigned their rooms, and Edmund was happy that Aslan knew them well enough so that the rooms felt like they were _theirs_.

After a few minutes Elizabeth asked softly and with much hesitation, "Can…can we see your room?"

This took Edmund aback, having never been asked this, but at the same time the request filled his heart with sudden joy. "Of course," he said, and they made their way to his room.

Edmund's room was different. On the tables were pieces of parchment with his writing on them, and on the wall opposite the window was a small library adjacent to a table and chair with books scattered all over the place. The wall was adorned with old Narnian laws written beautifully on parchment. There was also a painting of the great lion Aslan, all gold and unspeakably beautiful and breathtaking.

Elizabeth seemed to be amazed by Edmund's room. She wandered towards the window, which faced out to sea. Edmund explained, "I like this view, because it faces towards other lands. You see, as King Edmund the _Just_ I handle a lot of what one might call international diplomacy. I often negotiate with foreign leaders about various things from trade to peace to war."

"It's a wonderful view," Elizabeth agreed, and she walked over to the wall of books and picked one up, smiling a bit as she read the title to herself. "I can see someone likes philosophy…"

"It comes in useful," Edmund said. "Not to mention, it's extremely interesting and thought provoking as a subject. I like that. Lucy finds it rather boring, though, and Susan only likes the branch of logic."

"Well, I can see why they call you King Edmund the Just," Elizabeth commented. "You are certainly a fine king. I'm sure many others have wished to marry you."

Edmund shook his head and smiled a little. "Not at all. They've only gone after Peter really, like your friend. Which reminds me…why didn't she notice you were missing?"

"Oh," Elizabeth laughed, slightly uncomfortably. "You know how love blinds people."

"True love makes people more aware," Edmund said quietly, looking straight into Elizabeth's eyes for the first time. They sent something like an electrical current through him and it unnerved him slightly.

"You _are_ a philosopher," Elizabeth laughed. "But I don't understand why people haven't called after you yet. You're quite nice and interesting."

"Perhaps," Edmund conceded, "but I am not Magnificent."

"You are Just," Elizabeth said, frowning at him. "Which is wonderful in its own right."

Edmund's features darkened as he replied quietly, "I could never be like Peter, though. I can only be Just and even that was hard for me."

Elizabeth's frown deepened. "What do you mean? You're scaring me, you know. You are Just, and that makes all the difference."

She had intended this to be a positive statement, but it was shot down when Edmund said, in a less-than-positive voice, "It _does_ make all the difference." He frowned for a second, deep in thought, and then smile apologetically at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry-I just…you see, when I first came to Narnia I…betrayed my family to the White Witch and in doing so betrayed Narnia. I've been forgiven, but sometimes I find it hard to forgive myself. At any rate, we must go to dinner now."

They started walking towards the dining room when Elizabeth said, "I don't think you're a traitor. I find you pretty magnificent in your own right."

Edmund smiled. "Thank you. You yourself are magnificent for putting up with me today, considering it's Peter you're here to see." He said the last words playfully, but they did not conceal the frown on his face.

Elizabeth touched his shoulder gently, which warmed him to the very core. "It was my pleasure," she murmured softly, and they continued in comfortable silence the remaining way to the dining room.

"So the day was quite nice," Peter was telling everyone during dinner, "but I regret not being able to spend the day with Elizabeth. So I was wondering-Edmund-" here he turned towards his brother, giving him an imploring look and confirming Edmund's suspicions that Peter was going to ask something of him, "could you give Princess Soraya a tour of the castle like you did with Elizabeth, while I get to know Elizabeth tomorrow?"

Soraya, a brunette with a loud voice and a strong love of Peter, frowned deeply but kept silent. Elizabeth looked briefly at Edmund-almost regretfully. Edmund sighed and looked at Peter. "Sure, I will." He forced the last words out: "It will be my pleasure."

Peter gave him an extremely grateful look. "Thank you, Edmund." Edmund just waved him off and continued to eat. Peter was stuck in conversation with Soraya, leaving Edmund to talk to Elizabeth all throughout the meal. It was the best experience he'd ever had.

By contrast, the following day had to be the worst. All Soraya was interested in was Peter's room and all she could talk about was Peter. She paid Edmund no mind, although he tried to start conversation several times. This proved to be a bad idea when he learned that apparently Peter had both smashed the White Witch's wand and killed her during the Battle of Beruna, hence his being "Magnificent", and Aslan and Edmund were nowhere to be found. Soraya really was a detriment to Edmund's confidence, and by the time dinner arrived he seriously considered abdicating his throne in favor of having Peter rule alone.

Luckily, dinner did arrive. Edmund was seated next to Elizabeth again, with Peter on her other side at the head of the table. On his other side was Soraya, who was tense. It was tradition for the High King to either tell his guest to stay or to leave depending on his impression of them. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy all expected Peter to tell the two princesses that they would be leaving as he had done that every single time before. However, at the thought of Princess Elizabeth leaving Edmund felt sad. He tried not to let it permeate his demeanor as he talked to her during the feast.

Just after dessert Peter called for everyone's attention and Edmund's heart started to beat faster. "I have an announcement to make," he told the table. Then he turned to Soraya, who was gazing at him expectantly. "While I've enjoyed your company, I have to say, I…erm…think it might be better if you went home." Anyone could tell Peter really wanted to say this and his only difficulty was getting over the fact that he would be hurting Soraya's feelings. "I have a carriage prepared to take you home now, even. And I have written your father, so he'll know of your return."

Soraya gaped at him before standing abruptly. "Fine! You do not know what you're missing!" She stormed out of the room, only stopping once to yell, "I _loved_ you!" before the door slammed and she was gone.

Peter then turned to Elizabeth and even before he said anything Edmund felt a terrible misery coming upon him. Though he didn't want to admit it, he knew exactly why he felt this way, and it all stemmed from the way Peter was looking at Elizabeth. He'd never looked at anyone that way before.

"Elizabeth, I think I might really like you," he said softly, and Edmund's heart clenched. "I wish for you to stay so we can get to know each other more." He kissed her softly on the cheek and Edmund drew in his breath sharply. No one seemed to notice him save for Elizabeth herself-she glanced back at him, but Peter cupped her face in his hands and turned it towards him. "You really are one of a kind." He then stood up as Susan and Lucy applauded him. Everyone was pleasantly surprised. "And now, we may rest for we have big days ahead of us."

Susan went over to Peter and congratulated him again while Elizabeth walked out alone, glancing sadly back at Edmund, who refused to look at her and remained at the table, busying himself by pouring a drink.

Lucy, however, noticed the look on Edmund's face, which showed only half of the despair he was feeling inside. She stayed back and walked towards him, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. "Edmund?" she asked quietly.

Edmund maneuvered his shoulder out of her grip and stood up, drink in hand. "Good night, Lucy," he muttered, his voice thick as he turned away and began to walk to his room. Lucy stared after him, wondering whether to ask him what was wrong or to keep out of it. But really, she already knew. Edmund had fallen for Elizabeth.

"Of course," she said to herself as she walked out, "the one Edmund likes just _has_ to be the one Peter wants to marry!"

Much later, Edmund lay on his bed, staring out the window at the sea, which was smooth as glass. He wept bitterly over his loss, knowing that what he shared with Elizabeth had been too good to be true. But now what? Now he would have to witness and take part in Peter's marriage to the one person he thought-no, he _knew_ he loved.

Edmund drew in a shuddering breath. Just an hour ago Lucy had been in to check on him. She asked what was wrong and Edmund had told her it was nothing, though they both knew exactly what was wrong. However, Edmund didn't believe Lucy could help and Lucy knew this, so she had left after saying goodnight and "I love you." Edmund couldn't help but think, _At least _someone _does._

The stars twinkled brightly outside. He rolled onto his back, facing the ceiling. Suddenly he felt extremely angry and without warning Edmund hissed, "I _hate_ you." Tears of anger coursed down his cheeks and his fists gripped the sheets hard, almost ripping them. "_I hate you!_" Then he was sobbing.

Edmund wondered exactly who he hated. It wasn't Elizabeth, that much was certain. It wasn't Lucy, who was nothing but kind to him. His mind wandered to Peter. He wanted so badly to hate Peter, but the Just part of him took over. He realized he couldn't hate Peter because after all, Peter couldn't have known.

Edmund thought of the portrait of Aslan that hung over his head and wondered whether it was Aslan he hated, for making Peter High King. But Aslan wasn't at fault either. It was just chance, and extremely bad luck, that brought them to this point.

"I loved her," Edmund whispered, and then it hit him-_love_. It was Love he hated, Love that caused him to fall for her and Love that hurt him in the end when it turned out that Peter wanted to marry her. Love had carried Edmund to his highest only to bring him to his lowest in a matter of days. Only Love could do manipulate people in this way and Edmund hated it more than anything. Love was never in his favor.

As Edmund fell asleep he wondered what would have happened if Love had not taken over Peter as well. He reminded himself that he loved Peter and his siblings, but this was quite a different love, and it intrigued him that there were different kinds of love. But the Love that had made him love Elizabeth came back into his heart, and he fell asleep crying softly.

The next morning Edmund awoke with everything rushing back at him. He did not cry, as he had cried enough the night before and could not generate more tears. As he stared at the sun rising over the sea he did feel an immense sadness, a loss. He sighed, trying to steel himself for what lay ahead, and rolled over. His hand brushed something which, when he picked it up, revealed itself as an envelope. His name was written in neat script across the back. Curious, Edmund sat up and tore open the envelope and a letter fell out. He grabbed it and read,

_Dear Edmund,_

_At first when I came here, I expected to be enchanted by the Magnificent High King Peter, as everyone told me I would. However, the first day I was here I did not meet King Peter, but instead met you, the Just King. I have to admit, it wasn't what I expected, but neither were you. As the day progressed I enjoyed your company and found you to be a smart, thoughtful and rather charming man. I realized I was beginning to have feelings for you. I even would have spent the following day with you, but due to circumstances I could not._

_Peter was nice, I'll admit, but he didn't attract me the way you did. You see, you do have your own magnificence-you just have to learn to see it. Unfortunately things did not work out, and this is why you hold this letter in your hands. You see, I've left Cair Paravel and returned home. I would not like to bring conflict to your family as I know you are all close. The love you have for each other is incredible and I do not want to be the one to compromise it. So I have left. _

_I do think I love you, but unfortunately, whether it be deliberate or by chance, we cannot be together. I will never forget you, and I hope you do not forget me. However, please do move on, as we cannot dwell on what might have been, and more opportunities will arise. Just know that I love you not because you're like Peter, but for what makes you unique and Just. I do not care about the mistakes you've made-the fact that you've overcome those makes you that much better of a person. Always remember that._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth _

Edmund put the letter down, feeling a strange mixture of feelings. He was sad that they would never meet again and guilty that he was the reason Peter would not be getting married, and happy that she had loved him back. He glanced at the letter again and placed it on the table next to his bed, not sure which feeling to go on, and decided not to go on any as he stepped into the hallway.

Peter had just come out of his room and look surprised to see Edmund there. Before Edmund could say anything Peter held up a letter and said, "She's gone."

Edmund's heart starting beating faster and he was afraid that Peter might be upset-he did not want to be the cause of this. However, Peter just laughed softly at the worried look on his brother's face. "Why are you laughing?" Edmund asked in confusion. "She's gone." These words seemed to affect him more than Peter.

"Yes, but she was awfully good at closure in this letter," Peter explained. "She said she didn't really love me and decided to leave before we could grow attached. At least she was honest. And it was for the best-luckily I didn't get to know her too much before she left…though it's still rather regretful. My first one, too…" Peter frowned thoughtfully. "Oh, well, I suppose there will be other opportunities."

"I suppose," Edmund repeated, remembering his own letter. He was glad Peter wasn't too upset, but also a bit upset himself. After all, Edmund had not been so lucky-he had gotten to know her well enough to love her and had gotten attached. He almost hated himself for it.

"Besides, if it didn't happen then I suppose it wasn't meant to be." With that Peter turned and went back into his room, presumably to change, leaving Edmund in the hallway alone.

"It wasn't," Edmund murmured to himself, turning back towards his own room. Peter was right-it probably wasn't meant to be and after all, Aslan said no one was ever told what would have been, which, to Edmund, meant that they also shouldn't spend so much time dwelling on what might have been. Elizabeth's letter have him closure, and reading it made Edmund feel a little better.

_I do not care about the mistakes you've made-the fact that you've overcome those makes you that much better of a person. _Edmund grinned as he reread the line. It was just the thing he'd needed someone to tell him all these years and one stranger came into his life, made him fall in love, and made him realize why he himself was special. Edmund briefly wondered if Elizabeth's coming and going was always planned, perhaps by Aslan, who would know if Edmund had been feeling insignificant in comparison to his brother. But there was no time to dwell on that-duty as a king called.

Edmund placed the letter back on the table. He kept it for as long as he ruled Narnia.


End file.
